Secon City
by Dragontech 4.9
Summary: Secon city is the most prosperous city in the world. But its king is losing his sanity and plans to destroy the city from the inside out! Can the citizens stop him before it is too late? Based of the original Sporum roleplay.
1. Heros or villians?

**A/N** Well this is the long awaited Secon city fan-fiction! Please note that some of the plot has been changed a little.

**Important**: If you are reading this because you were a member of the original Secon city role-play and you leave a non-user review, (please review) please leave your sporum name so I know who you are.

Secon city. It was the largest city in the world. It was also the most technologically advanced and life in it prospered. The city did have one flaw to it though. All around it there were massive 100 foot tall walls that completely cut it off from the outside world. This was done as a safety measure in order to keep all of the monstrous epics from ever entering the city. They were able to compensate for this by adding special nature areas that were scattered throughout the city. There were forests, lakes, and even a volcano artificially built in order to make the city seem as un-isolated as possible. But in reality, everyone was a prisoner to the walls and they were constantly patrolled by highly advanced robotic police units that watched the citizens every move.

One such citizen was Rak Torem. He was a Kans Repkorum and he was of slug like nature. He didn't have any legs and was covered in fins. He was a mercenary that was making business deals today and had just walked out to the public streets. He did his best to keep a low profile but the vigilant eyes of the police were too great for anyone to blend in with a crowd of any size. Rak saw a police officer looking in his general direction and he quickened his pace in order to get out of there.

Big mistake.

"Halt! Everyone in this sector is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring illegal mercenaries. Everyone in this area spread out so we can see you!" One of the officers yelled at the group that Rak was in. Rak didn't waste any time and he bolted off. He jumped over a few obstacles and he got to an old car. He opened the door and he yanked the old lady who was driving it away. He proceeded to jump in and he speeded off. The police called to others in the area and within moments, five helicopters were in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a special demolition was going on in the north side of this city. The building was an old museum and it was to be replaced. The construction of the new building was to begin shortly so the current structure was to be demolished via explosives. Unlike normal demolitions the king of the city was there to observe. The king was of the Faedas race. He was a bipedal lizard with bright green scales. He had stalk eyes and spinal fins running along his back. His presence could only mean that he wanted the demolition to go perfectly. No one knew just why this demolition was so important but they knew better than to question the king's judgment. He did the count off and in ten seconds the building collapsed. He proceeded immediately to go inside the pile of rubble. It had collapsed in such a way that a small tunnel had formed and it led to another tunnel that led to the city sewer system. The king smiled at his planning.

"Yes. This will be perfect." He said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In a small building miles away, Mike was getting ready for his Kung-fu teaching. He was of the Cronk species. He was also greened skinned with a little red mixed in. He looked almost like a T-rex with armor on. He was also a former army general and was a very good fighter. He practiced some of his moves when a police officer knocked at his door. Mike quickly ran over and greeted the officer.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. The police unit didn't even move at the question.

"The police force has requested your presence at the main police headquarters this Friday. Do you accept?" The police unit asked in a monotone voice.

"Like I have a choice. I'll be there." Mike responded plainly. Once the police left Mike began to practice his moves yet again in anticipation for today's lesson. Curiosity soon overtook him and he changed into his street cloths and he went outside. He tried to spot the police that he was just talking to but he couldn't find them in the massive maze of streets and alleys. He decided to try and find out the information in a more criminal way. He went over to the nearest publicly available computer and started typing in hacker's code. He got deep into the system and started to find all sorts of information he didn't know before. Just before he was able to access something interesting, the entire screen turned a solid red and in the middle three words appeared in black.

"You're under arrest" They read. Mike's eyes widened in shock and he smashed the computer earning him a few gasps from the surrounding bystanders. He ran out into the street and that was when he heard the voice of a police officer.

"Freeze!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Several strange cars speeded through the city streets heading towards the city capitol. Once they got there, parts of the street raised out of the ground and they fired at the cars. After taking several hits, all of the cars slowed down to a stop. Ten police units ran out and broke into them and they pulled out each driver. They took them to the nearest police headquarters and threw them all into an interigation cell. The police were experienced enough to know that these people were sent by somebody else so only one question came to their computer chips.

"Who sent you!?" One of them asked. The criminals all smiled evilly and they revealed them suicide bombs that they were all wearing. It was only a second later that they all detonated destroying the building they were in. At that very moment, a strange signal was traced that led to the building but it wasn't made by a police officer. Several cars were already on their way to the origin of the signal. While on the way there, they received some information about the person they were most likely after.

His name was Dr. Katze. He was once a respected scientist but now he was under arrest and a small army was sent to stop him. He had a reputation now for making highly advanced robotics and war machines. The police had reached the signal broadcaster after about an hour. This wasn't Dr. Katze's real hideout though. An even bigger force had been sent to his personal hideout. It was massive. It was a tall silver colored skyscraper of a robot factory. Many cars and helicopters all arrived at the hideout and signal broadcaster and the two groups spoke the next words almost simultaneously.

"Dr. Katze, you are hereby under arrest! Come out with your hands up or we will be forced to subdue you!" The two groups said to their respective targets. The only response they got was swarms of robots flying out from behind the structures and they all had their weapons pointed at the police. The two groups both gave the police similar commands.

"All units open fire!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N** Well? What did you think?


	2. Dr Katze's lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Spore or any other Spore related games.

A/N: To those of you that participated in the original roleplay, I have changed the plot a little bit in order for things to flow a little better and to make it a little more realistic.

Rak speeded down into a narrow alley way and then into a larger street. The helicopters followed him everywhere he went. He wrestled through his weapons and finally found his duel plasma pistols. He grabbed one and he fired at one of the helicopters. It hit but the aircraft didn't go down. He made a sharp right turn and then a sharp left turn. Soon he had street turrets firing down on him. The car was getting beaten up by the almost constant gunfire. One of the police had activated a speaker and began talking to him.

"Attention criminal, you are traveling at an unsafe and illegal speed. Stop your engines or we will be forced to subdue you! We have been authorized to use lethal force." It said in a monotone. Rak just responded by firing at that helicopter. One of the aircraft started to fly low and got very close to the car. One of the police robots jumped out and smashed through the back window of the car and started to shoot at Rak directly. Rak responded by swerving the car and the police ended up hanging out the right side of the car doors. Rak used this to his advantage and he started to ride very close to a building and the police unit was slowly grinded apart piece by piece. More police began to shoot at him and this time he was seriously ticked off.

"This is why you don't mess!" Rak yelled as he charged up his plasma pistols and through them out the window. They detonated and the explosion was massive. Several buildings were leveled and the area was on fire. The police lost Rak in the smoke and decided that it was too dangerous to continue to hunt for him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"All units open fire!" One of the police said as Dr. Katze's robots pressed forward toward them. After that command a rain of plasma, acid, electricity, and ion fire poured onto the robotic minions. Many fell from their fire but now powerful airships began to rise up and launch heavy cannon fire down onto the police who were forced to take cover. One of them hid behind a downed car and activated his communicator.

"We need immediate air support! Send in the BC1(Behemoth Class 1 chopper)!" He commanded. Just after he said this, a large helicopter rose out of a station a few miles away. It turned and headed towards Dr. Katze's hideout.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At the signal broadcaster the police were gaining ground against the hundreds of spider-bots that had rushed out to defend it. They relied on molten metal rain throwers to clear a path for the other police. Slowly but steadily they pressed towards the entrance. Once inside they came into a hoard of larger, more equipped robots that began to shoot at the police. Their numbers were few but they were powerful machines with a vast array of weaponry. The police fell back outside the signal broadcaster and they fired vehicular weaponry at strategic places on the building. They charged in and were met with the same robots but this time they fired at certain points on the interior structure and then the ceiling caved in on top of the defender robots without seriously damaging the main structure of the signal broadcaster.

"Police squad 603 reporting to main headquarters, we have captured Dr. Katze's signal broadcaster."

---------------------------------------------------------

The police chased after Mike when he ran away. He took as many sharp turns as he could in order to loose the police but they were too fast for him. He jumped onto the edge of a window on a three story apartment building and he quickly climbed up to the roof. The police had to use the fire escape ladder in order to climb and by the time he reached the rooftop Mike was already far away.

"Man that was close." Mike said to himself. He was sweating bullets but he kept calm. He was so focused on the police officer that he didn't even realize just where he was going. Once he jumped down from a low rooftop he found himself at the door of a police weapons storage area. These dotted the city and Mike knew what kind of equipment he would find inside from his previous work in the military. He bashed his way inside and took a moment to marvel at the vast array of destructive machinery that was lining the shelves in an organized fashion. He heard guards running to see what had happened with the door so he quickly snagged a few blueprints and a personal ion cannon and ran out the back door.

He was actually very close to Dr. Katze's hideout and he was able to hear the massive battle going on at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Katze could only stare when the BC1 came into view. It was a massive helicopter and it was covered in weapons. He responded to this by pressing a button that launched several humanoid air-bots into the sky to fight the massive chopper.

They first began firing plasma at the helicopter but it had armor that was simply too resistant for the guns to have any effect. It returned the blast with laser fire that decimated several robots on contact and damaged many more. Several more air-bots flew into the battle scene and fired at the BC1 chopper. It fired swarmer missiles at the robots but this time, the enemy reacted quicker and activated their shield arms and deflected the major force of the blast away from them. The BC1 chopper was better than this though. It then began to fly closer to the flying robots and it angled itself with the rotors facing the air-bots. They backed away slowly but were confused about just what the BC1 was planning to do. They were programmed with the knowledge that if a helicopter's blades came into contact with anything solid then they would shatter.

Their programmer had obviously never seen a helicopter like the BC1 before.

The rotors made contact with the shield arms of the robots and it sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. Before the robots could even fall a foot or so they were sliced into thin scraps of metal. After all of the air-bots had been defeated, the BC1 turned it's attention to the hideout itself. It aimed it's main missile launchers at the front door and it blasted them open. Through the smoke the police ran inside and began destroying everything in their way.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mike ran up to the side of the hideout and climbed his way up to a small window. He was doing his best to not be seen by the police and it was only possible because they were distracted by the many opposing robots coming out of the hideout. He kicked his way into the hideout and he found himself in a large room. He ran out of it and into a narrow hallway. He opened any door he came across to see if it was occupied. He turned out to be on the same floor as Dr. Katze was. He walked up to the next door and he kicked it open and immediately he was greeted by small plasma fire. Mike was just barely able to avoid it but afterward he ran inside and showed that he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"I am Dr. Katze." Dr. Katze replied. Mike realized that the police must have been after Dr. Katze the entire time and he came up with an idea.

"Hey, I can help you. Here, I found some weapon blueprints in a police storage area." Mike said as he spread out the plans.

"Yes, I could use some of these." Dr. Katze said. There conversation was cut short by the entire hideout rumbling a little.

"What the heck is going on out there?!" Mike yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Underneath the base, several worm-bots were digging their way around the hideout. They pierced the bottom floor of the base several times and each time they released several police units into the hideout. They were wreaking havoc but they realized that this was a losing battle. They would need an army to fight off Dr. Katze's forces the way they were doing it now. So they gave the order to comense "Sinking". All of the police forces evacuated the building and began to get a safe distance away. The robots didn't follow them since they believed that the police had given up and were running away like cowards. Even the BC1 had left the general area but all the police were still facing the hideout. A police officer reached for his communicator and spoke only one word into it.

"Sink!"

After he gave this command a massive plume of dirt shot up from beneath the hideout and completely engulfed it.

What the worm-bots were really doing was digging out the stone supporting the hideouts foundation and replacing it with tower explosives. These could hold up massive amounts of weight until they were detonated. This was a technique mainly used in building demolition but no it was being used as a weapon.

The hideout plummeted about 10 feet before coming to an abrupt halt that rocked the entire building and almost caused it to collapse entirely. Anyone inside stood little chance of survival…

**To be continued…**


	3. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Spore or any other titles, characters, or named locations that have been made by other companies.

**A.N.** I have changed the plot and dialogue in this chapter from the original stuff.

Multiple police helicopters and armed transports started heading quickly south and they soon got past the populated area of the city. They headed off towards the southern city walls and they flew right over them. Once they got over the walls they came to a very different scene.

It was a small desert. It was filled with rocky hills and dry sand dunes. There were many scorched areas of the land where explosives had detonated. The choppers came onto a battle scene. There were quick deploy turrets, armored cars, police units carrying extra weaponry, and now the choppers had entered the fray. Their enemy was a large epic. It was a unique one that had three heads, each ending in a crocodilian type mouth. The epic really seemed out of place in the desert. It had bright blue skin with a light purple tinge toward the end of each of its limbs.

The choppers fired their first shots. They impacted on the tough skin of the epic but it didn't stop it or even slow it down. The epic just responded by firing a ball of flame from each of its heads and they each hit a different target. Three of the helicopters started descending rapidly and they crashed down to the ground in a small explosion. The epic then turned its attention to all of the land units that were still firing a variety of projectiles at it. The epic was starting to weaken from the continuous fire but it was able to crush some cars and turrets under its feet.

"Pull back! Try to bring it away from the cave!" One of the police said. All of the cars began to slowly drive back towards the city and they continued to fire as they did so. The epic began walking towards them and farther away from a nearby cave. The moment it did so, several police units carrying large metal cases ran inside. A minute later, they came out again. The case looked like it was much heavier. They jumped into the cars and immediately the cars speeded away back into the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rak continued to speed down a long and straight street until it became a rough dirt road. He slowed down a little until he came within view of an old house. He drove toward it and once he was close to it, the garage door slowly slid open. He parked his car inside and got out. He immediately closed the garage door so nobody would be able to look inside if anyone came near. The door to the inside of the house suddenly opened and Rak took out his knife and pointed it toward the door. He was greeted by a small bird like creature raising his hands into the air.

"Oh, Birdo. It's only you." Rak said with a relieved sigh. He put his knife away and walked closer to the door.

"What can I do for you?" Birdo asked. He was a mechanic who loved to work.

"Birdo, I need you to fix the car, re-paint it, and change it to a registered license plate," Rak told Birdo.

"With pleasure." Birdo said. He looked at the car. It was covered in bullet holes, the engine was smoking, and a door or two had been ripped off.

"Here we go." Birdo said as he got a bunch of equipment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mike woke up quickly from the wreckage of Dr. Katze's hideout. He had gotten lucky. An arch doorway had collapsed on top of him and it had helped keep debris from crushing him. He began to make out a short and narrow path that might lead to the outside. He pulled himself from the piles of rubble and slowly began to dig his way out.

Once he got out, he had realized that the police were no longer there. They must have assumed that no one could have possibly survived the detonation and they left. Mike could only help but laugh at that idea. How ironic it was that in trying to capture one criminal, they had freed another. Mike didn't waste any time to take in his some what new surrounding and he didn't bother to look for Dr. Katze. He just ran off. He had gotten curious as to why there was so much police activity all of a sudden. Mike was an impatient person and he wanted answers now. He reached in one of his leg pockets and he pulls out a small camera that can fly on its own. He looked at the large capitol building and came up with a dangerous, but efficient idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The main harbor to Secon city opened up and a large tanker ship slowly moved in. There were police choppers that were escorting it along its journey. The ship began to move closer to the edge of the harbor before it finally docked. The police helicopters hovered around as multiply armored vehicles moved out of a door on the tanker. The helicopters now followed the cars instead of the tanker as it began to make its exit. It was halfway to the city opening when a small explosion occurred on one of the lower decks. The entire boat began to lean a little to the right and then more items on board detonated. Some of the loose contents began to fall out the windows as the boat tilted even more. Soon it began to lower into the water. Several police that were on it jumped out and into the water.

Once underneath the surface, the police grabbed some metal cases that had sunk to the bottom and they made their way across the harbor underneath the surface. Several police were each carrying a similar case made their way and met at a point at the edge of the harbor. There was a small hole just large enough to fit through. They each went in single file until they were totally out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Birdo walked inside the house to see Rak working with some of his personal weaponry.

"The car was be repaired Rak." Birdo said happily. Rak smiled and he grabbed his new Plasma launching gun, or PLG for short, and went over to the garage. He was only able to marvel at Birdo's work. The car looked brand new. It had a new license plate, new paint, and to his surprise, Rak even noticed that the engine had been replaced with a much newer and much better one.

"Birdo, you have outdone yourself." Rak told Birdo. Birdo smiled but shrugged it off. He didn't get paid to do this, he just loved to do it.

"Stay here Birdo. I'm going on a little errand to the capitol." Rak commanded. Birdo didn't need to be told. He hardly left anyway. Rak got in the car and started up the new engine. It revved up and Rak backed out of the garage. He turned around and he speeded off.

Rak had also noticed that the windows had been tinted. He used this to his advantage as he slowed down once he got to the more populated area. He didn't want to attract the attention of any more police until he was finished with his plan. He knew what he was going to do. He was ready. No one else was.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mike headed off closer to the Secon city capitol. It was a massive marvel of modern engineering. The entire capitol consisted of three main towers. Each of them was about half a mile high. They had a basic cylinder shape except that the towers got narrower as they got taller. Near the top of each capitol building there was a bridge that extended toward the center of the three towers. All three of these bridges met in the center to form a large room as big as a small house. Around the capitol buildings there was a massive field of grass. All of the plants had been organized precisely and the place looked beautiful. Mike didn't care about any of this though. He just wanted to take a look inside. He attached some computer equipment to his flying camera and then he let it fly. He hid among some cars far away from the capitol.

The camera quickly flew into the field. It zoomed in on some cars that were entering through a gate. The choppers that were following them left the moment that they entered the capitol grounds. The camera flew closer to the buildings and then tried to look inside. Mike saw a large network of computers inside the building and he then looked for a small entrance of some sort. He found an outside vent that was high up and the camera flew inside.

The maze of ventilation shafts was complicated but Mike managed to figure it out and he got into the computer room he had found earlier. The flying camera slowly hovered to one of the computers and it landed right behind it. Some cables began to extend from the camera and they plugged themselves into the computer.

"Excellent." Mike said. He grabbed a small computer he had brought with him and he began to type in some commands for the camera to follow. A virus was being downloaded into the capitol computer network. Almost immediately a bunch of pictures began to flow onto Mike's computer. They were all pictures of the construction plans for the capitol. Soon, Mike was able to piece together a map of all three of the towers and the maintnence tunnels that were underneath them. He was almost ready for an attack on the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The king of Secon city began to make his way toward the building that he had demolished earlier. He and several police units made their way inside it and they walked around to the center of the structure. There was a deep hole that was now glowing very dimly. Soon, the light began to get brighter and the sound of robotic motors and artificial muscles filled the air. Moments later, the police from the harbor climbed up from the hole in the demolished building.

"I see you successfully managed to navigate the sewers here." The king said. He didn't sound happy. He never really did.

"Yes sir. The cargo is still intact." The police who just came up replied. The king smiled. He had the police pick up the large metal cases and they were hauled off into a transport vehicle. It quickly made its way back to the capitol.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry everyone that this chapter came out so late. It took much longer than I thought to make and I will try my best to pick up the pace.


	4. Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own Spore or any other titles that may appear in this chapter.

Most of the police had left the ruins of Dr. Katze's hideout and assumed that he was dead and that no further action by the police should be taken regarding the place. The area was sealed off to the public and a clean-up crew was to get rid of the debris. Everything there was silent. There wasn't a soul in sight. This made almost perfect conditions for what was about to happen.

Some of the ruble began to rise slowly. A hand pushed its way through the rocks and began to move some of the others out of the way. It pushed on the ground and thus, the entire arm came out. It was only a matter of moments until Dr. Katze had completely dug himself out of the remains of his hideout. He looked around to see if any of his robots survived the destruction. No single robot had fully survived but he could see that a small communications module of one of his robots did make it through intact. He pulled it out and turned it on. At first, all he heard was static but soon he started to pick up some faint signals.

"Hello, can anybody on this frequency hear me?" Dr. Katze asked into the communicator. More static followed. He asked again but there was still no answer. It was to Dr. Katze's surprise that he suddenly got a response even though he had stopped asking.

"Look behind you," was all the voice said. Dr. Katze turned around to see that a small helicopter was hovering just a few feet off the ground waiting for him to get on. Dr. Katze didn't hesitate and he jumped on. The moment he did so, the chopper rose up and flew away to another building.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mike started to transfer all of the floor plans into a smaller computer that he kept on his wrist. Once the transfer was complete, he started to pick up his equipment. The last thing he grabbed was his personal ion cannon. He exited the parking lot and began walking towards the first security checkpoint going into the capitol grounds. He saw one robot police unit marching along the length of the fence near the security checkpoint. Mike ran up behind him and took out a stun tool. The guard was immediately brought to its knees and Mike jumped over the fence. He took cover in a bush that was part of the capitol garden as more guards walked by. His line of focus was broken when his communicator went off suddenly. He looked at it and saw that it was Dr. Katze that had called him.

"Katze? You're alive? Why are you calling me? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." Mike whispered into the small device. He listened for any response.

"I have been escorted to another building of my organization and I have a plan to break into the capitol and potentially destroy it." Dr. Katze responded.

"That's uh… kind of what I'm trying to do now."

"Have you already gotten into the capitol garden?" Dr. Katze continued to converse despite knowing of Mike's predicament.

"Yes. I would prefer that you stop talking to me as it will alert the guards," Mike responded with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Just sit tight. I have bee transported to another hideout and I have finished developing a program that turns the map of Secon city into a digitized plane that a program can interact with. In this way, I can interfere with all of the computer controlled components of the capitol's defense grid. Such as those turrets at the second security checkpoint," Dr. Katze announced to Mike.

Mike was puzzled as he did not understand much of what the doctor had said. His questions were answered though when he noticed that one of the turrets defending the tower had suddenly caught fire. Another one followed and soon after, several more turrets were put made useless.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Within the capitol, the king of the city had seen the destruction of there defensive machinery and he had no idea what might be causing the damage. The scanning array around the towers did not detect any use of physical heat to burn up the guns so he deduced that someone must be overriding the cooling systems to each of the turrets.

"Attention all computer network employees, I order you to reboot the city computer network!" the king ordered over intercom. He was immediately greeted with protests but his decision was firm.

"Just do it!" he yelled back at them. All of the computer workers began to go through a series of systematic shutdowns across the city. Finally, the master network signal broadcaster was shut down and then rebooted. Every computer in the city went black for several minutes. The turrets had stopped overheating but all of the other security measures were down except for the police.

Once the king could see that all of the security cameras in the building were offline, he ran over to his personal office. He had a computer in there that was only linked to the other computers used by the leaders of the rest of the major cities throughout the world. The shutdown did not affect these highly secured computer terminals. The king got over to his computer and brought up several files containing information and programming for the thousands upon thousands of police units located in the city. He began to type in some commands.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rak had pulled his new car into a parking garage just outside of the first security checkpoint. He looked around. He saw that the security cameral just a few yards away from him wasn't moving. Not only that, but he also saw that the recording light was off. He smiled weakly. The trunk popped open for Rak as he walked right next to it and he grabbed his PLG. It was a weapon designed like a rocket launcher, but instead, it fired massive quantities of supercharged plasma the detonated with incredible amounts of energy.

He kneeled down just behind his open car door and he rolled down the window. The end of the barrel for the PLG now rested on the top of the glass.

"Ready…" Rak said to himself. He activated a scope he had attached to the weapon earlier and put his eye to it.

"Aim…" he continued. He pointed the barrel of the gun down towards the base of one of the towers.

"Fire," he finished. As he said this, he pulled the trigger on the PLG and a giant burst of almost pure energy erupted from the barrel. It flew through the sky and landed on the base of one of the towers. A storm of fire, concrete, and metal rained down from the explosion caused by the impact. The ground shook and shards of concrete and glass could be seen falling from much higher on the tower.

Rak wasn't finished yet. He reloaded his PLG and fired again at the same spot. The whole tower was now leaning slightly outward and there was a small cave where the two shots were fired. Rak would not show any mercy to this building or the people who worked in it. He fired a third shot at the same place and this time, the half of the building that had nothing supporting it collapsed. Thousands of tons of steel and concrete came cascading down in an avalanche of debris.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mike was completely speechless at the destruction he just saw. He decided to forget his mission and he ran for the fence that he jumped over the first time he came in here. Police began to swarm the area to see what had happened and a large group of them spotted Mike. They all knew that he was a criminal and several chased him without hesitation.

Mike was only able to defend himself with his personal ion cannon but there were too many police after him. He ran around several buildings in an effort to loose them but he wasn't fast enough this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The king looked around in complete horror and shock as one of the buildings of the capitol was almost completely decimated. He wanted answers as to who did this. He ordered for security to look at all of the security cameras in the surrounding areas and soon they came across the one that was near Rak. It had just come online and a flickering image of Rak and his car illuminated the screen. They could see that Rak had noticed that the camera had become active again and he quickly jumped into his car and speeded off.

"Who is that man?!" the king yelled at the workers. A quick search was done and it revealed that the person was Rak Torem. The king realized this was the person causing a little trouble earlier but now Rak had gone too far to walk away from any of this. The king stormed off into another room and be brought up a video communicator.

"What is it my lord? The Elite Guards are at your service," one person said to the king.

"There is a man named Rak Torem who just attacked the capitol. I want him eliminated. Destroyed!" the king commanded.

"Yes sir. We will begin right away," the person responded calmly.

"Don't screw this up," the king finished.

"We never fail my lord."

**To be continued…**


	5. The new threat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spore or any other titles yada yada yada… you get the idea.

Mike had continued to run. He found a small alley between two small houses. He quickly pulled out his communicator and tried to contact doctor Katze. He was lucky enough to get a response.

"Hello? Dr. Katze? I'm pinned down here by who knows how many police. Get some of your robots down here pronto!" Mike command Katze. Mike didn't here any response and started to worry that Dr. Katze might not have heard him. The police found Mike and began to surround him on all sides. A few of them were greeted with blasts from the ion cannon but most were still unharmed. Mike blasted a small pathway to run through and before he knew it, he was back onto the streets. He kept running until he came up onto a large car and he jumped behind it. The police shot through the windows of the vehicle and soon began to shred with a storm of bullets.

"My car!" someone shouted from across the street. Mike took a quick glance to see who it was. It was a Xantian Gnat. They were short creatures with webbed hands and feet. This one was wearing a visor that completely encompassed his head. It seemed a little unusual. Mike couldn't see his face through the black walls of the visor but he could make out the pincers just beneath it.

The police continued to charge closer to Mike. He was short places to run and now he had this strange Xantian Gnat on his tail as well. He heard a small rattle of mechanical parts and he saw that one of the police had fallen down. Another followed suit. Mike looked up and he saw that several large spider drones had crawled out onto the streets and started to take down the police that were chasing Mike. He took this opportunity to get some distance between him and the police, thought the Xantian still chased after him.

"You're paying for that!" he yelled. Mike turned around and shot his ion cannon at him. He jumped out of the way just barely. Whoever he was, he wasn't very athletic. Mike had gotten away after he saw that the Xantian couldn't pick himself up very quickly.

"Sir, are you alright?" a police asked as it walked up to the Xantian. He got up, brushed himself off, and pushed the police out of the way.

"I don't need any help. And my name is Xull," said the Xantian. He darted off towards where his vehicle was and he stopped by the piles of un-operating police robot bodies. He grabbed several of them and began to drag them off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The elite guards began to fly through the streets on their jet-packs. They were tall, muscular reptilians. They each wore highly durable armor and they each had specific weapons and qualifications. They barely ever talked. Most of their communication was through hand signals that meant specific tasks. The elites were required to make up a new sign language each time the entire squad was replaced. This was so that no one could understand what they were doing or planning to do.

They stopped at the point where the skid marks from Rak's car had stopped. It was at an intersection and the marks showed small signs that the car had turned left. They followed the road until the next intersection. All along the way, they received numerous gasps and whispers from the nearby pedestrians. It wasn't very often that the elite guards were summoned. The guards were firm though. They did not ever flinch at the many stares they were getting.

They soon found a small gun. One of the guards picked it up gently and began to analyze it. He motioned for another guard to look at it more closely. He picked it up. It was one of Rak's dual plasma pistols. It was dented and scratched as if it had fallen out of a speeding vehicle.

One of the guards motioned for an computer analysis of the weapon. Another picked it up and began to run some tests on it. He started walking toward a building and then back towards the intersection. He stopped and pointed straight on from where the skid marks had stopped. All of the guards flew off in that direction.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rak kept driving. He knew that if he stopped, the police would be on him in just a few minutes. He had reached the end of the streets and started to drive through some of the dirt roads that led into one of the natural sections of the city. It looked much like the place he would drive to if he was heading to his hideout but something didn't seem right. None of the familiar landmarks that he knew so well were anywhere in sight.

"Damn it!" he shouted to the air. He looked around to see if he could tell where he was. He looked straight ahead and saw a large gate and watch towers and he suddenly skidded out of control to avoid it and ended up crashing through the gate and breaking through it. He looked up and saw that his engine was smoking and the front and side of his car were scraped. He jumped out and saw a rather large structure. It looked fairly advanced in technology.

"Halt!" shouted a voice from the structure. Rak found himself suddenly surrounded by robots. He kicked one of them and then shot at another with his dual plasma pistols. One of the robots grabbed him and another knocked him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Xull took the pile of robots that he had found and waited at a street intersection until a small transport vehicle arrived. He got in and took the robots with him.

"I take it your errand went fairly well?" asked a monotone sounding voice coming from the seat next to Xull.

"Hardly, Wadsworth. Some maniac got the car blown up and the police started to chase me around. At least I got these police units. They should come in fairly handy," Xull responded to the laptop that was in the other seat. That laptop was Wadsworth. An A.I. made by Xull to be his strategist and companion. Xull rarely went anywhere without Wadsworth.

"Well, considering the now considerable amount of resources you have, we might finally be able to pull this all off. I can barely wait," Wadsworth stated in that monotone voice of his.

It was a little bit later Xull and the transport finally reached its destination. It was a large and mostly abandoned factory with one its walls almost completely destroyed. For Xull, this missing wall served as a perfect door for bringing in large loads of whatever mechanical junk that he happened to find out on the streets and from police warehouses. Luckily, most the mechanics of the factory were still working thanks to a few tweaks made by Xull.

"Well, let's get started," Xull said as he looked at the several robots that were in front of him. He broke out a few tools and schematics and began to chip away and rebuild the robotic armor of the police droids.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mike looked behind him and saw that there were no more police chasing after him. He looked around and took in his surroundings for the first time. He had only focused on running and shooting without taking notice of where he was going and now he was totally lost. He walked out to a street that was empty at the moment and everything in sight seemed almost devoid of life. There were no cars or people in any of the buildings or on the street. He looked at a nearby storm-drain and saw that it had been violently opened. There were large chunks of rock and concrete broken off of the surrounding area. Mike peered in and was able to faintly see footprints at the bottom.

Mike jumped in and was surprised to see a light coming from farther down a tunnel connecting to the opening in the street. He followed the light and the tunnel suddenly got much wider. There were lights at regular intervals all along the walls of the tunnel. Eventually, the tunnel split into two. Mike looks at both and saw that the one on the left had some large scrapes and torn away rock. The marks looked rather new so he decided to follow them. The tunnels became brighter as Mike went on. He kept on following the scrapes until he hit a much larger room with a small power generator inside. The generator also looker fairly new. All of the wiring was only going to one side of the room and then through a doorway. Mike followed the wires to another large room and suddenly heard some voices.

"Come on! Bring it over to this side. Put another chain on it!" yelled an anonymous voice. Mike very carefully looked inside and saw a bunch of city workers and police units trying to control an epic and move it towards some sort of holding pen.

"Epics? What are they doing beneath the city?" Mike asked himself.

**To be continued…**

**A.N. **Oh my god, I am sooooooo sorry about how long this took to write. Its been hard for me to go and write this story recently because of other things I'm doing this summer. I'll try much harder to keep this thing updated at a regular pace.

Again, I am really sorry for the wait. Thank you for you patience!


End file.
